Sully Comes Home
by Tori9226
Summary: Booth has injured himself yet again, and must take a couple of weeks off. While he's away, the team is temporarily assigned a new agent. Or what they thought would be a new agent anyway. To their surprise, a familiar face finds his way back to the Jeffersonian. Oneshot. Summaries are not my thing, sorry :\
1. Chapter 1

_I hadn't tried writing in forever, and now I'm wondering why I ever left the fanfic world. I haven't written in a while, so bear with me if you catch any mistakes or people OOC. I hope you enjoy my story :) _

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own Bones. (But if Hart Hanson is looking for a camera operator for his show I would gladly volunteer!) _

-B&B-

"So how many broken bones does this make?"

Booth looked over at his wife as she pulled his SUV into their driveway.

"Oh haha," he sneered. "Like you don't already know the answer to that."

"Oh I'm very well aware," Brennan laughed. "Sometimes I just wonder if you are aware of that number.

They were parked now, and she got out to go around and help Booth.

"And it's not technically a break," he argued as he pushed open the door.

"It's a hairline fracture," Brennan stated, eyeing the large black booth covering his left leg. "It'll be one week until you are back in the office and another week until you are back in the field."

"Why the week at home?" Booth inquired, as they made their way to the door. "I thought hairline fractures weren't that bad?"

"It's partially to give you time to adjust to the boot," Brennan answered, unlocking the door. "And partially because our sitter isn't available and the Jeffersonian Day Care is still being renovated, so you will be with Christine this week while I'm at the lab."

"They are renovating the day care? I thought it was already top notch."

Booth hobbled over to the living room and dropped onto the couch. Brennan placed her bag on the coffee table and sat beside him.

"They are expanding to allow for more children."

"When is Ange bringing Christine home?"

"I texted her when we left the hospital," Brennan answered, double checking her phone. "She should be here any time, and she says to 'expect a lecture about jumping off of buildings.'"

"It wasn't _that_ high of a jump," Booth countered. "And I caught the dude."

"Booth it was nearly a ten foot drop. You are lucky that hill was there to help break your fall, otherwise you would have had several more broken bones."

"Again, not technically broken," Booth corrected her with a smile; he draped his arms across her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. "I caught the bad guy and now I have a beautiful wife to help nurse me back to help.

"So long as you don't overexert yourself you will be fine."

A sly smile spread across Booth's face, "Now where's the fun in that?"

He went in for another kiss, but the doorbell interrupted him. He groaned as she got up to answer the door. Leaning over, he adjusted the straps on the boot. Oh yeah, this thing was going to be annoying as hell for the next couple of weeks. When he looked up Brennan entered the room holding Christine, followed by Angela and Hodgins, who held Michael Vincent. Brennan placed Christine on the edge of the rug, and the little girl took a few wobbly steps before falling to her knees and crawling the last couple of feet to her dad.

"There's my girl," Booth beamed as he picked up the little girl and placed her in his lap. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Booth, maybe she can help teach you to walk!" Hodgins jeered.

Booth didn't bother to respond, he just shot Hodgins a pointed look. Then his eyes fell on Angela and that look faded real quick; she had her planted on her hips and was in full on overprotective mom mode.

"What were you thinking taking a jump like that?"

"Save it Ange," he laughed, somewhat nervously (she was quite terrifying when she was pissed off). "I already got the lecture from Bones."

"It true," Brennan said, reclaiming her seat beside Booth; Angela and Hodgins took a seat on the sofa opposite them, while Michael Vincent was placed on the floor and headed straight for the box of toys next to the other sofa.

"I caught the guy, didn't I?" Booth laughed; Christine was playing with his tie. "The murder is behind bars, that's what counts."

The looks he received from Brennan and Angela said otherwise.

"So how long do we have to deal with a new agent?" Hodgins asked, saving Booth from any further lectures from the women.

"Booth has requested that the FBI assign us an agent that we have worked with in the past," Brennan explained.

"My guess is you guys will get Perotta," Booth added. "Agent Shaw is on vacation with her son, and Agent Sparling is knee deep in a case."

"Perotta?" Hodgins groaned. "It's been years since we've dealt with her. Think she'll remember our system?"

"Honey I doubt she'll ever forget working with our team," Angela assured her husband with a pat to his knee.

"That's for sure," Booth muttered, gingerly placing Christine on the floor, she made it almost all the way to the toybox before collapsing to her knees and crawling. "The agent will come to the Jeffersonian tomorrow so you know who you will be working with."

The two couples sat and talked for another half hour or so, before Angela and Hodgins headed home to get dinner and get Michael ready for bed. Booth and Brennan eventually fell into their nightly routine as well and soon found themselves in bed.

"Thank god I don't have to sleep in that damn thing," Booth muttered. "This is going to be a long two weeks."

"You'll be back at work before you know it," Brennan assured him, reaching up to turn out the lamp beside her bed.

"Let's hope so," he opened his arms so she could curl up to him. "I don't like the idea of you going into the field without me."

"Booth, I'll still have an agent with me! There's no need to worry."

"Yes but that agent can't protect you like I can."

"Booth, I'll be fine. We don't even have a case, so there is no sense in getting all worried."

Still not completely convinced, he simply placed a kiss on the top of her head.

-B&B-

Brennan was sitting at her desk the next afternoon when a knock on the door and a familiar voice pulled her from her work.

"Tempe?"

_Surely not_, she thought. She looked up – nope, she heard right.

"Sully?" She stood, more out of shock than anything. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the agent they assigned to you while Booth's on leave," he explained, stepping into her office; seeing the confusion on her face he quickly added: "I just got back about a month ago, and since I'm still not having any luck with that sub shop, I talked to Hacker. I needed a job, and he needed an agent. Plus I did miss getting to put bad guys away."

"I – well, welcome back!" she smiled, stepping over to give him a hug. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again once you sailed off."

"I didn't think I'd be back," he laughed. "How's everybody? I haven't had the chance to talk to anybody else yet."

"Everybody is good – just curious, how much contact have you had since being gone?"

"None whatsoever – cell signal was sparse down the coast. Why?"

Brennan smiled, "Just curious. A lot has happened over the past few years. You have a lot to get caught up on if you are to be working with this team again."

"Geez, did I miss that much?"

"Hey Bones, I – SULLY?"

Brennan and Sully both turned to see Booth making his way into her office, pushing Christine in her stroller.

"Booth!" Sully went over to give his friend a hug.

"Booth what are you doing here?" Brennan scolded. "You are supposed to be at home resting."

"Eh Christine and I got bored so we thought we would come visit – Sully when did you get back?"

"About a month ago," Sully smiled, looking down at the little girl. "This your girl?"

"Ours, actually," Brennan smiled, stepping over to stand beside Booth.

"Woah," Sully laughed, a grin spreading across his face. "Now Booth, I distinctly remember you telling me you didn't want her like that."

"Yeah I lied," Booth said; Sully laughed.

"Congrats you guys," he beamed. "But now I see what you mean when you said I had some catching up to do. What else could have possibly happened?"

"Remember my assistant Zach?" Brennan asked, pulling Christine from her stroller and passing her over to Sully; he grinned as the little girl began to play with his tie.

"Vaguely," Sully said. "Really socially awkward kid?"

"That's Zach," Booth chuckled. "Turns out he worked for a serial killer."

"Booth," Brennan elbowed him in the side. "He didn't work for a serial killer, he was merely fooled by faulty logic. Also, Angela and Hodgins are married and have a son."

"I see you are still excellent with your topic transitions," Sully commented, making Booth laugh.

The group made their way to Brennan's couch and chairs to spend the next hour getting caught up and swapping stories. They only stopped when Sully's phone rang.

"Grab your gear Tempe," he grinned, snapping his phone shut. "We've got a case."


	2. Chapter 2

_So I got a surprising amount of requests to continue this story…so here we go! Thank you all for the feedback, it really does help quite a lot and it is amazing encouragement to keep writing. Bear with me when it comes to the scientific stuff in this case – it's not my strong point and this will be my first multi-chapter case for Bones._

_I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

**-B&B-**

Just as Sully snapped his phone shut Cam entered Brennan's office, her nose currently buried in a case file.

"Dr. Brennan we've got a case – body in a ditch off the highw-" she finally looked up to see Sully grinning up at her. "Sully! What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you guys to get the dude in the ditch," he informed her as passed Christine back to Booth and got got up to hug his old friend.

"We have no way yet of knowing that it was a dude," Brennan added, getting up to put her gear into her old messenger bag.

"Booth you couldn't even make it one full day without coming to the lab?" Cam laughed and waved and the happily babbling toddler on his lap.

"Christine wanted to see her momma," Booth defended as he gathered her in his arms and went to place her in the stroller.

"Right – blame the toddler," Sully laughed.

Cam and Brennan left to go find Dr. Hodgins, leaving Booth and Sully alone. The moment the women were out of earshot Booth rounded on Sully.

"Save it," Sully raised his hand to cut him off before he could begin. "She's safe with me. I will not let anything happen to her."

Sully extended his hand for a handshake, and Booth accepted it with a smirk.

"If anything happens to her I'll-"

"You'll hunt me down and beat my ass," Sully finished with a laugh. "I know. She'll be okay. I promise."

Booth was about to correct him – it wouldn't just be an ass beating – but a high pitched "dada!" made him look down. Christine had her arms extended up at her father, indicating she wanted to be held. Booth chuckled and reached down to pick her up once more. She did always hate that stroller…

"She's beautiful Seeley," Sully smiled. "But between yours and Tempe's genes…that is going to be one stubborn little girl."

"Don't remind me," Booth laughed.

Hearing Booth's laugh led Christine to let out a shrill laugh, making both men smile.

"So it's true!"  
Cam and Brennan had re-entered the office, followed by Angela. Sully greeted the artist and received a hug.

"You guys ready?" Sully turned to Brennan and Cam.

"Yes – Hodgins is getting the last of his stuff and will meet us at the crime scene," Cam informed him.

Brennan kissed Booth and Christine goodbye before following Cam and Sully out the door. Booth called to Sully one more time:

"Don't let her do anything stupid!"

Sully didn't turn around, but Booth heard him laugh and saw him flash a thumbs up. Both of them knew if Brennan put her mind to something, she was going to do it.

Angela reached over to take Christine from Booth, "It's Sully – she'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry," Booth sighed; he reached over to brush a blond strand of hair from Christine's eyes. "I hate not being out in the field –"

"Especially when she is out there without you," Angela finished with a smile. "No need for jealousy – it's just one body in a ditch. Nothing major."

"So where is Michael at since daycare is closed?"

"Nice subject change," she smirked. "My dad is in town, so Michael is hanging out with his grandpa for a few days."

Angela strapped Christine back into the stroller (much to the little girls disappointment) and looked up at Booth.

"You know Sully will keep her safe. Go home, relax. Spend time with your little girl. We will keep you posted on what is going on."

**-B&B-**

"Female," Brennan observed. "Mid 20s."

They were just off the highway, luckily not an extremely busy one, in a particularly deep ditch. The ground was wet and the remains were caked in mud and bits of grass and garbage.

"The remains appear to be mainly skeletonized," Brennan continued, wiping away some mud around the ribs. "But I've got some flesh here."

"No clear cause of death yet," Cam stopped suddenly, honing in on a section of the skull. "Scratch that – I think we've got a bullet hole."

"Think?" Sully called down from his spot up on the top of the ditch.

"The flesh in this area is extremely damaged," she explained. "I won't know much more until we get her back to the lab."

"I agree," Brennan added. "There isn't much more we can get from here. Dr. Hodgins have you collected enough samples?"

"Just got my last one," Hodgins held up a test tube to the sunlight. "Looks like something metallic in here; I'll be able to ID it back at the lab."

Jeffersonian employees began to climb down into the ditch while Brennan, Cam and Hodgins made their way out. While the trio stripped out of their muddy gear, Sully sent the basic information they had to Angela in hopes they could at least begin to narrow down the victim pool.

One hour later, the group had made it back to the lab and unloaded the body on the platform. Arastoo was making his preliminary observations while Angela circled the body snapping photos.

"What have you found Mr. Vaziri?" Cam stepped onto the platform.

"You were right about the bullet wound," he started. "XRAYs show a bullet still lodged in the skull."

"No exit?" Cam asked, pulling the image up on the monitor. "That's a small caliber - .22?"

"That's most likely," Arastoo confirmed. "XRAYs also revealed several breaks in the bones, but they are most likely from being thrown into the ditch. Possibly from a moving car?"

"I'm going to go upload the skull and start on a reconstruction," Angela said before disappearing to her office.

Brennan stepped up on to the platform, and proceeded to go over the XRAYs while Hodgins came to begin collecting particulates from the body, while Cam took the last of her tissue samples and headed to her office to run tests.

Hodgins was able to pull the bullet from the skull (embedded in the forehead) and once he had pulled all other little bits of garbage (candy wrappers, bits of paper, even an old condom wrapper) he disappeared back into his office to run tests. Brennan approved Arastoo to get the bones cleaned, and she made her way to her own office to begin the preliminary paperwork.

Only an hour later her phone beeped with a message from Angela.

**My office. NOW.**

Brennan abandoned her paperwork and headed straight for Angela's office, and found the rest of the team arriving as well. Even Sweets and Sully were there.

"Ange what's going on," Hodgins asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Hold on," she said – her voice was strained; something was definitely **not** okay.

She tapped a few buttons on her tablet and a video chat screen popped up, and Booth answered a split second later.

"Angela what the hell is going on?" Booth asked.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I finished the facial reconstruction and I got a positive ID."

An image popped up on the second monitor (and in the lower corner of Booth's screen) of a woman with long dark red hair, a square face with bangs that nearly touched her stormy grey eyes.

"Savanah Harper," Cam read.

"24," Sully continued. "Missing just over five weeks."

"Ange what did you call us all in here for?" Brennan asked. "This appears to be our victim, and we all trust your artistic abilities."

"I'm not worried about my reconstruction," Angela smiled sadly. "It's where the victim is _from_."

It was silent for a moment as the group read, but Sweets quickly broke the silence.

"Oh…god," he breathed.

"McKinley Psyciatric Hospital?" Arastoo frowned. "I'm sorry…I don't know the significance?"

"That is where Dr. Zack Addy is being held," Booth groaned. 

**-B&B-**

_Thanks for those readers that came back and to the readers that are joining the story! I'm a student, so I can't promise daily updates, but I am already working on the next chapter and I will have it up soon!_

_Drop a review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
